Racing for the Soul
by brightestoflights
Summary: Her family's gone, she's all alone with only steet racing to ease her soul. Now reunited with her cousin Tomoyo, she starts a new life, till her past comes back to get her. Will her new friends help her, or will she again be left alone.
1. Chapter 1: A Usual Night for Some Teens

Hi there.

I've decided to rewrite this fic of mine as the last time I wrote this was four years ago. Thought it was about time that I updated this again. Getting into the Christmas holidays so getting a bit more time than usual so yeah.

Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS and take to credit what so every for the characters.

* * *

Chapter 1) A Usual Night for Some Teens

The night was still young in Tokyo as many people crowded to one single location. Cheering was heard throughout the night as people were betting on who would win the race. A new race was about to begin as a sleek forest green Nissan R33 Skyline pulled up tp the starting line. On the hood of the car was a silhouette of a black howling animal as the sides of the car had the word 'Wolf' written on it. Next to it was a deep sea blue Mazda RX-8. A circular symbol with a sun and a moon in it was on both sides of the car with the word 'Clow' on the trunk.

The race was about to begin. Everyone was on edge as they waited eagerly for the top two racers in Tokyo to race head to head, wondering if 'Clow' would beat 'Wolf' this time or not. The two drivers turned to face one another and acknowledged each other with a nod before rolling up their tinted windows.

A girl in her 20's stepped out and positioned herself in front of the two cars in the gap between them. She raised her arms up and in one swift motion, she brought her arms down as she bent over. The night was once again filled with the sounds of roaring engines as the two cars raced along the road.

The two cars were head-to-head before 'Wolf' started to pull ahead. A curve was coming up and both cars slightly slowed down and changed gears to ensure that they would pass without crashing. The track was full of difficult turns and curves making the route dangerous at high speeds, yet the two drivers were unfazed by this fact as they knew the route like the back of their hands. They weren't called the top racers for no reason.

A large curve was coming up and both cars maintained their speeds as they prepared to drift. Both cars beautifully drifted next to one another before speeding off to the finish line. 'Wolf' crossed the finish line first, followed closely by 'Clow' with only a 0.5 seconds difference.

Messy chocoloate brown hair was seen as the driver of the Skyline emerged from the car and lent against the door. A male with midnight blue haior and navy blue eyes got out of the Mazda and started walking towards Skyline drive.

"Good race. I knew I couldn't beat you Xiaolang," said the blue haired boy.

"I wouldn't be the best in Tokyo if you did Eriol," the boy replied.

Eriol chuckled at this reply. "So true. Come on, let's call it a day. School is starting tomorrow."

"Yeah alright. There's no competition 'round here anymore."

The two went back to their cars and started to depart as people got out of their way. Little did they know, there were two more sets of eye watching them that night besides those of the crowd.

"So the blue haired guy is your boyfriend?" asked an emerald-eyed female.

"That's right," replied an amethyst-eyed female.

"And they're the best in Tokyo right?"

"Yep, I'll introduce you to them tomorrow."

"Alright, this should be fun," smirked the first girl as she mounted the bike next to them. Sakura petals could be seen scattered around the black motorcycle. "I can't wait for tomorrow Moyo-chan."

"Ha ha, me to Kura-chan," said Moyo as she also got onto the bike.

The two drove off into the night, both thinking what chaos they could bring now that they are once again reunited and a new driver had arrived in Tokyo.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know you thoughts.

brightestoflights


	2. Chapter 2: A new student An old friend

It's actually quite easy to re-write a fic. All the ideas are already there from the past and it's basically redoing it so that it makes more sense to us now.

I don't know that much about school in Japan so the whole school system thing will be based off my own experience mixed with a bit of knowledge I know from watching anime =P

Chapter two, here we go.

**Disclaimer: **CCS isn't mine to own and I am using Clamp's characters.

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Student

Students were sitting in their home rooms waiting for their teachers to arrive as a crimson Honda Civic drove into the school parking lot of Seiju High School. A girl with auburn hair just past her shoulders stepped out and started to make her way towards the school's student reception. This female had a flawless body with well-tanned skin and her eyes covered by large tinted sunglasses. She wore the school uniform which consisted of a pleated black skirt that reached just above her knees, a white button-up blouse and a red and black checkered tie. The school's black blazer with red trimming hung neatly from her arm. She finally arrived at her destination and was met by a speckled woman who was typing on the computer.

"Good morning. I'm a new student and was told to pick up my timetable here," the girl politely said.

"Certainly, what's your name dear?" replied the woman.

"Kinomoto, Sakura."

"Alright then, Kinomoto...Kinomoto...," the woman repeated as she rummaged through her desk for a folder, "here it is. Your home room is on the second floor and class will be starting in about 20mins. Hope you enjoy your time here at Seiju High."

"Thank-you."

Sakura walked out of the room and made her way to the second floor easily as she had looked over the school map previously. She arrived at her home-room door and waited for someone to open the door after she knocked on it. The door slid open to reveal a teacher in his late 30's.

"Ah, you must be the new student. It's been a long time since I saw you," the teacher said as he looked at Sakura.

"Yes I am. It has been a long time Terada-sensei; I had heard you changed schools and I guess I heard right" she replied with a cheery smile.

"Well then, class, we have a new student from today. Some of you may remember her from middle-school."

Students started to mummer to each other, discussing who the student may be. Sakura took her cue to enter the classroom and stood in the middle at the front of the class.

"Good morning, my name is Kinomoto, Sakura. Pleased to meet you. It's great to see some familiar faces and I hope to make some new friends too," said Sakura as she took off her sunglasses, revealing her emerald irises. She had quickly scanned the room and settled on looking at the boy with messy chocolate hair.

Syaoran was paying no attention to the new student as he looked out the window, however, he soon felt as if someone was watching him. He turned to face the front of the classroom and was met with emerald eyes. He sat there, as though caught in a trance, but soon snapped out of it and started to glare at her. When Sakura saw the change in facial expression, she couldn't help but smirk at him, which caught Syaoran off guard.

"Kinomoto-san, you can sit at the empty desk next to Daidouji-san," said Terada-sensei, breaking the staring contest between Sakura and Syaoran.

"Thank you," said Sakura as she made her way down the aisle and slid into her seat as she gave Tomoyo a warm smile.

After some short announcements, the first period bell went and people started to shuffle to their first class of the term. Sakura showed Tomoyo her timetable and Tomoyo noted that they had the same classes except for when Sakura had P.E. in which she had music. Sakura was grateful to that as she felt relieved that she would at least have one friend she knew in her classes. Morning classes went by with Sakura meeting more of her old friends and receiving warm hugs from everyone. Soon it was lunch time and Sakura and Tomoyo made their way to the Sakura trees where two people sat.

"Hey Eriol-kun, Li-kun," said Tomoyo as they approached the two figures.

"Hey Tomoyo-san/Daidouji-san," the two replied.

"This is Kinomoto, Sakura," said Tomoyo as she pointed at Sakura, "she's the cousin that I always talked to you guys about."

"Hi there, pleased to meet you," said Sakura as she bowed slightly.

"Good afternoon Kinomoto-san, Tomoyo-san has said many things about you, but they have not done you justice," said Eriol smoothly.

"No need to say things like that Hiiragazawa-san. I still have to see if you are good enough for my dear cousin before I approve you," said Sakura with an amused smile.

Eriol chuckled at Sakura's statement. "Fear enough. Also, please, call me Eriol, you are Tomoyo-sans's dear cousin after all."

"Then you can call me Sakura, Eriol-kun."

The three of them chatted while Syaoran sat their listening in on the conversation, giving the occasional nod if they acknowledged him. Soon the bell went off signaling the end of lunch.

"What do you have next Sakura-san?" asked Eriol.

"P.E. You have music right Tomoyo-chan?" replied Sakura.

"Yep. You'll be with Eriol-kun and Li-kun next period," said Tomoyo sadly, knowing she won't be able to spend next period with Sakura. They all started to walk back to the building as Tomoyo noticed something.

"It's strange that there weren't any girls chasing Li-kun today," said Tomoyo as she looked around.

"Huh? Girls chasing Li-kun?" Questioned Sakura.

"Yeah, there's usually a lot of them. Syaoran here has his own fan club," said Eriol as he out his arm round Syaoran's neck.

"Get off me Eriol, you're heavy and I'm glad that I wasn't bothered today," said Syaoran said as he shrugged Eriol's arm off.

"Hey, Li-kun finally spoke," exclaimed Sakura jokingly. She had to say; he was rather handsome and understood why he would have a fan club. Who wouldn't if they had messy chocolate-brown hair, well-built body and piercing amber eyes.

"You have a problem with that? There wasn't a need for me to speak. Besides, you could just be another fan girl."

'He's got an attitude problem,' Sakura thought. She put her arms up in a defensive manner, "whoa, no need to get defensive all of a sudden. I was just kidding. No need to act to egotistic."

"Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" Syaoran retorted as he grew angrier.

Sakura grew quiet. After a while, she sighed out loudly and walked off in the direction of the field. Syaoran and Eriol both stood there very confused.

"It's probably best that you don't talk about her family for now. She's still going through a tough time at the moment," Tomoyo said as she looked at Sakura's departing back.

"Is everything ok?" Eriol asked.

"It's not really my place to tell. All I can say is that I'm probably the closest thing to living family here in Tokyo," Tomoyo replied before departing to the right to go towards her music class.

Eriol watched Tomoyo walk off before turning to the silent Syaoran only to see him looking down at the ground.

"How the hell was I suppose to know that…She was always smiling so happily," said Syaoran to no one in particular.

* * *

Well, a 2nd chapter done.

Tell me what you think please.

Signing off brightestoflights


End file.
